When My Heart Tore To Pieces
by Queen of Serpentz
Summary: REPOSTED..ON HOLD.. He had no choice to flee and allow Hermione to be his companion. But as they flee from deatheaters, Hermione comes to know about his past, a torn heart, and an evil woman behind his sad eyes. Will her former enemy ever heal?
1. Torn

**Author's Note:** What a great way to start the summer: repost stories I wrote last year just because the site deleted my old account. .:sighs:.

Anyway, I'll be reposting this story, but it's still **on hold.** Keep checking my profile for possibilities of when I'll write new chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter except characters I make up along the way.

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy recalls the time when he gave his heart to a certain girl of his dreams who had tore his heart to pieces. Months later as he flees from Death Eaters coming after his life, Hermione Granger picks up the shattered remains and wishes to put them back together...

**Published:** August 7, 2004

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:--:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

**When My Heart Tore To Pieces**

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:--:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

**_Chapter One_**

_Torn out, unwanted, and disregarded._

_A piece of trash,_

_From its book it is parted._

_No one is there to put it back together_

_Lying on the floor_

_That's it's permanent spot_

_Its place forever _

_Hope fades as the day goes_

_No one comes to help _

_No one even knows._

_Someday, someone will come _

_Bringing glue to put it back and made it one_

_Till then that page will forever stay_

_In that corner waiting for that someone…_

_Waiting for that day._

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

"So what happened between you and her?" Hermione Granger asked me.

I had my head in my hands, and I was crying. Yes I, Draco Malfoy, was crying. Never expected that did you?

I took my hands away from my face, not bothering to wipe my tears. There wasn't any point to do so. My life was shattered, my pride ruined, my reputation tarnished and I didn't give a flying fuck if Mudblood Granger saw me like this.

I looked up at her, she was sitting next to me, her legs tucked under her thighs, her frizzy hair was covering most of her face, but those deep pools of brown were staring at me in a look of not hatred, anger, hurt, or sympathy. They were just staring at me and I couldn't help but want to cry more. Her right hand was on my shoulder, calming me down as I was crying seconds earlier and the other resting on the cold stone ground where it held up her body weight as she leaned forward towards me. Now all I wanted to do was bury myself in my despair and never get out, but she was here pulling me back in into the real world though I truly wished she didn't.

I really didn't want to tell her all that happened to me between me and..._her. _I can't even say her name. It hurts too much. Why did she do that to me? I did everything. I became a Death Eater for her, I gave up my soul. Heck I even killed my own mother for her. But she...

I looked away from Hermione Granger's eyes. I know she was just trying to help me. Rid me from my self-pity but did I really want to pick up my life were I left it and move on? Did I want to relive the images, tear my heart again by telling her what happened?

But I don't know why but something tells me that sharing this part of my life with her would take this pain away from me. But why did I want to tell Hermione Granger of all people? Why is it that I feel this is the person that I could confide in? She was a mudblood, a girl I hated for all my years in Hogwarts. She was friends with the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die and the Weasel and was a snobby know-it-all.

Maybe it's because she's the only person I could talk to who didn't want to kill me straight away. She had given me a chance to explain why I was fleeing from the Dark Lord and why I was seeking the Order to take refuge in. But why did I feel that I could trust her? Her eyes told me that she won't tell and who would she tell anyway? The both of us were miles away from civilization with wands as our only source of survival. Merlin knew when we would reach the safety of the Hideout that she told me was there somewhere. But if we did get there, her innocent doe eyes said she wouldn't tell and the look in her eyes just made me want to break down and tell her everything. I never cried before even after I was betrayed. But here I am, one look from Granger and I was having a major melt down.

I felt her wipe my tears from my cheeks and I was shocked at what she had done. Why was she being so nice? I tortured her for years, called her names, made fun of her. Then why was she here comforting me? Why had she agreed to help me? Months passed by since my heart had broke, and I was crying now? Now of all times?

Her fingers were soft and gentle, her face was close to mine and I could feel her warm breath against my face. I could feel those eyes of her on me, but I looked away. I was afraid that one look at her gentle eyes and I'd tell her everything that happened.

She put a hand under my chin and lifted my head so I could see her face.

"Draco?" she said gently. Hearing my first name from her mouth took my breath away. It sounded so perfect, the way it rolled off her tongue. "Tell me," she said. It wasn't pleading. It was a command.

I would've laughed hearing her tone if it were some other day. But it wasn't some other day. It was now, today. The day that exactly a year ago I had poured my heart and soul and received nothing but unhappiness in return.

"Who was she?" was Granger's question. She was looking at those pictures that I had sprawled all over me on the stone, cold floor. I was surrounded by pictures of that girl. Her dark black hair shading her almost catlike eyes. Her face was pale, a striking contrast to her hair. She looked so evil in those pictures. Her blood red lips, her shaded eyes. An air of darkness and despair hung around her like a cloak. It was that feature of her that made me fall in love with her. Her prefect face, that body. She was a seductress and she had lured me in her trap. When I had nothing left to give her, she threw me away.

"She's the girl..." I said vaguely picking up a photo. When I saw her smirk, I tore it up and threw it across the room. That evil smirk that had the ability to make my brain stop functioning and make my heart skip beats until I'll be sure to die.

"What's her name?" Hermione Granger asked me, her voice oddly patient.

"Ruby Riddle," I said, my voice empty of emotion. She wasn't Voldemort's daughter or sister. Not even a drop of the Dark Lord's blood ran through her veins, yet there was a day when the Dark Lord had found her. Her memory of her past was completely erased and instead she was turned into another of Voldemort's followers. Soon she had gained so much knowledge of the Dark Arts, Voldemort had declared her his own. His equal to rule by his side just like a daughter would have.

Hermione Granger gasped, her hand fluttering to her mouth, her eyes were dilated. I could tell she wasn't afraid of her name, but afraid of the fact that I had fallen in love with the worst of the worst. The most feared woman, as powerful as even Voldemort himself.

"But how?" Granger asked me.

I was silent for a while. My mind still battling itself as I wondered if I should tell her or not.

"I thought she had a heart," I said, my voice cold. "I thought that she had loved me. She was everything I wanted in a girl. Evil, beautiful, cold. Her emotions could never be displayed. She was cold to the bone, yet it attracted me to her. I did all I could to impress her. I became a follower of the Dark Lord. I had killed muggles. I tortured muggleborns and half-bloods. When my mother disobeyed the Dark Lord, I had killed her..."

I heard Granger's gasp of shock yet continued, "Yes I killed my mother. She had begun doubting the Dark Lord. She didn't deserve to live," I said coldly yet inside my mind was cracking. I was on the verge of tears again. My mother. My own mother. She was the only one who might have saved me from falling in Lady Ruby's trap, but I had killed her before she had a chance to speak. Maybe if she were alive today, the Dark Lord wouldn't have risen to power and Granger and I wouldn't be here in this cold cave, fleeing from Death Eaters, dementors and anyone else who might take us back to the Dark Lord where Merlin knew what would happen to us. If she were here, than Harry Potter wouldn't have to flee to somewhere only the remaining living members of the Order of the Phoenix knew about.

"Draco how could you do that?" she said. She had stopped resting on her hand and now sat, leaning against the stone wall.

"I had to. I was in love with Lady Ruby."

"So you did it to impress her?" she asked me.

"Yes. I told that to you already."

"Yes I heard you. But why are you here now? Why are the Death Eaters after you and why are you seeking my help?"

Yes I had come fleeing from Death Eaters. I came all the way over to this part of the world and in my journey I had come across Dementors but luckily Hermione Granger was around and had saved me from the dreadful, soul-sucking Kiss. We were in our journey towards the Hideout for a full week now and since the rain was pouring freely outside we had taken shelter here in this cave.

"She wants me killed," I said not wanting to say anything else.

"Why should I trust you?" Granger asked me. "How do I know that you aren't a spy right now and that you'd inform everything as soon as I took you to the Hideout?" she told me accusingly.

"I've been with you here on this journey for a whole week Granger. Did I ever do anything that would make you suspect?"

The was silence except for the occasional thunder and the patter of rain pouring onto the ground and the sounds of animals scurrying towards shelter. "Fine. I trust you," she said. Her voice was so low I wasn't sure I heard her. "But what if Lady Ruby tempts you again?"

That was a question whose answer I couldn't give straight away. I thought for a moment and then replied after a sigh, "I won't fall for her again."

I could tell Granger doubted my words. Even I didn't know if what I said was true. Lady Ruby was almost like a born seductress. Harry Potter himself was even close to falling in her trap and as for me...I already fell. If she came for me again who knew if I could resist.

"Tell me it all," Granger said, tucking a lock of frizzy brown hair behind her ear as she looked at me expectantly.

"Tell you what?" I asked her not really knowing what she wanted from me.

"Tell about what happened when your heart tore to pieces..."


	2. Fire

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- 

**When My Heart Tore To Pieces **

By Queen of Serpents 

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- 

**_Chapter Two: Fire_**

"Tell me it all," Granger said, tucking a lock of frizzy brown hair behind her ear as she looked at me expectantly. 

"Tell you what?" I asked her not really knowing what she wanted from me. 

"Tell about what happened when your heart tore to pieces..." she elaborated. 

Should I tell her, my mind pondered as her demand was processed in my mind. I wanted to. Hermione Granger was one of those girls that you just wanted to pour everything that's on your mind out to. It was mainly because of her nagging, persistent personality or the fact she was understanding. Probably the first girl I ever felt that was. However she was also an annoying know-it-all and she hadn't changed. 

"Not today," I said my voice still a little hoarse from crying like a sissy a few minutes ago. I couldn't believe I cried in front of her. Merlin she won't even let me live this down. "I'm not ready," I added after looking at her. Maybe saying that would get her to shut up for a while. 

There was silence after that, just as I thought there would be. Outside the rain was pouring heavily pounding on the rocks and the earth. Drip, drip, drip. She started a fire with her wand in a manner of seconds and transfigured her hair band into a blanket which she wrapped herself in and closed her eyes. 

"All right. Tell me when you're ready," she said her eyes still closed. "I'll be waiting," she added. 

And then there was another silence and I was left sitting there watching her sleep. Her chest rose and fell softly. The fire was casting a shadow on her making her eyelashes seem longer than reality, which were touching her cheeks. Her blanket was drawn all the way up to her chin, her hand clutching a fistful of it to keep the cold breeze from outside to not freeze her. 

Her mind was elsewhere in a world only her subconscious knew where and I was left sitting there with pictures of _her _still sprawled around me. I stood up and picked each of them one by one, anger swelling deep within me as I saw her blood red lips curve into a smirk. I tossed them all into the fire, watching the edges of the photos crumble up and burn into ashes. 

I stayed leaning against the stone cave wall. The warmth of the fire was too far away to have any affect on me making my nose sting and my eyes teary. My teeth chattered without my control. My eyes were open, yet I could see nothing except for the orange fire in front of me, blazing and roaring, trying to keep going without the wind from outside to keep it from blowing out. It was seizing all the oxygen it can consume in order to keep going. _Orange fire. Blue fire_. 

That was another thing that reminded me of _her._ Must everything I see have to do with her? Why can't I be able to forget? 

My eyes were opened yet unseeing. My mind trying to concentrate on the outside world, trying my best to not think. However that only led me to thinking more and that thinking led to the person who I wanted to forget. However she kept resurfacing as many times as I block her out. 

-:- 

_"Dray," said she. An evil woman. Beautiful in only ways that man's deepest darkest corner would want. A Temptress, a Seductress. The Serpent itself had given birth to her it was said. Yet I knew it was not true, however seeing her with my own eyes I wished to believe it. No human could possibly give birth to such evil. Even the Dark Lord was in awe with her. _

_She called me. Albeit that was not my name, and when others would call me such, I would have hexed them to the next century, hearing her say it was fine by me. Dray, how cold it sounded to my ears, yet how much I longed to hear her say them. It took me years to find such a person as her. Years for someone to match my skills. The woman in front of me even surpassed them. _

_"See the fire?" she said, her lips brushing against my ear, sending a tingling of desire to ripple deep within me. I wished to throw her on the bed which lay but a meter away from us, but my eyes were directed at the fire blazing before me out of the mouth of a dragon. The one my ancestors passed on from generation to generation and down to me. The last of the Malfoys. The fire was red. Pure red. Not orange or yellow. Not even a hint of blue. It was pure red. _

_It used to be blue before. Blue-white. Almost silver. The color of the Malfoys. _

_"Yes," I growled as her nails raked over my bare chest. It felt as though the fire was being charred into my skin by her fingers. I put my hands over them and felt them burn. _

_"The Fire, my Dragon," she purred, her breath icy, deep contrast to her flaming fingers. "The Fire burns Red, but soon Dragon, when the world shall bow to the Dark Lord it shall become a mighty Black," she informed me. I turned my head to the side so that my eyes were able to search into her dark black ones. I could almost see those black flames in her eyes. Scary, but a good thing. Such that would arouse me so much, I would loose my self-control. _

_"All Black, Dray," she said, leaning forward so that her lips were brushing against mine. "Black... As darkness."_

-:- 

Now seeing this raging fire going from red orange to blue, I imagined the red flames turn into black and wished it never would happen. Silvery blue flames were burned into my closed eyelids and I sunk down into my knees, and slept. Unknown to me, a blanket was draped over my shoulders. The warmth of it stopped my body from shaking. The memory had caused my eyes to sting before my mind was drifting off to the land of dreams. A tear was brushed away by a soft hand. Gentle lips touched my cheek. Brown eyes looked at me in concern before they too closed. 

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- 

I was awaken by a noise. A slither and a hiss. Opening my eyes I looked around for Granger. Her blanket was on the floor beside the fire that had gone out. Smoke still lingered in the air. I blinked my eyes and looked stealthily around. Granger. Where is she? I thought. 

I stood, carefully as to not make a sound and crept toward the mouth of the cave. It was dark outside still but the sky was red towards the horizon. The moon was settling back down to rest, shrinking back from the fiery gaze of the sun. The trees were dotted with water droplets. The ground was damp and there were a few puddles here and there. Water dripped from the tops of the caves. A bird chirped in the distance and soon it's mate returned the call and folks of birds soared into the air. 

The hissing persisted. My worry increased. Where was Granger? She shouldn't have left. I turned back and stomped on the remaining coals used for the fire and picked up Granger's blanket and mine as well. Where had it come from? I don't remember transfiguring a blanket. 

I left that thought alone and picked up our pack, slinging it over my shoulder. My wand was outstretched and I headed outside to look for her. She couldn't have gone far. 

I heard another hiss and furrowed my elegant brows in concentration. The hiss didn't seem like any ordinary snake. Something was amiss. 

I ventured out into the forest trying my best to not step on the water puddles as to not make a sound. "Granger," I called out softly. Where could she have gone? 

The slithering continued. And then a voice. Smooth yet with hisses. It reminded me a lot like the Dark Lord's voice. Could it be? Is he here? Is he looking for me? For us? 

I shook my head and walked further. Straining my ears to listen for any sound that would make me sure Granger was there. I'd think about the voices later. Right now I needed to look for her. What if she's in danger? 

"Did you sssssee them?" Hissed someone not too far away. I was concealed by a bush yet my eyes scanned the area for the source of the sound. 

"No. Masster ssshant be very pleased," said another. It was a female's voice. Eerily sexy and enchanting. I shook my head and tried to see through the leaves in order to see the couple. 

I saw them. One was a woman. Gorgeous in blonde flowing hair and deep blue eyes. They were stony and sharp. I couldn't look at them for too long. Her breasts were bare, her long hair covering them. And below? I couldn't see. Were they naked? The man was well built yet sleek and slender. Almost snakelike. 

"I ssssmell sssomething," said he. 

I panicked. Did they sense I was here? And where was Granger? Should I show myself or keep looking for her. I won't be able to find her unless I yell out her name. But doing that would make me known. What if the two were hostile people?

"A mudblood," he continued. I let out a sigh of relief. They didn't sense me. 

"That way," the woman said pointing her finger to the opposite direction. They began to go that way, away from me. I let out a breath I must have been holding and resumed my search for Granger. Why couldn't she just wake me and tell me she was leaving? Did she ditch me? 

I shook my head. Our food provisions were with me. She couldn't have ditched me. Maybe she was in trouble. And who were the two people looking for? 

Where they looking for us? 

Suddenly it all made sense. Of course they were looking for us. Who else could it be. They said mudblood. 

Oh no. What if they found her? What would they do? 

I ran towards them as fast as I could. I couldn't let them get to her. I couldn't. If something were to happen to her... 

I didn't finish the thought. Merlin would it have been better if I had my broom right now. Too bad all I have are my two feet. I ran as fast as I could, towards the direction the two odd people were talking about. There was a trail there but I decided not to take it. Perhaps Granger was inside the forest. Maybe going that way would be a shortcut. I hoped to Merlin it would. 

I got cut by a branch. A screw this! I yelled out mentally, dabbing my finger in the blood. It was a little cut but it hurt.. Still I pressed on, determined to find Granger and make sure she was safe. My feet were drenched in water and mud. Stains were soiling my expensive robes but I didn't care. I had to get to her. 

I heard water flowing. A stream perhaps? 

Finally I reached it. It was a stream like I thought it was. Why did she come here? To get water perhaps? I heard the splashing of water and saw the silhouette of a figure in the distance. It was still dark around here. The sky a little rosy but the tops of the trees cut off the little sunlight there was. 

I heard the hisses of the two people I met earlier. They were coming. I ran over to the figure, grabbed the person's hand and dragged her into a nearby bush not even looking at the person's face. 

"You bloody bastard!" I heard the familiar voice of Hermione Granger say. "How dare---" 

I silenced her with a hand over her mouth and looked deep into her eyes. She was angry but I didn't know why. Hell, I just saved her! Her cheeks were stained in red blotches and she was shivering so I brought her close to me so she wouldn't go away. Her skin was smooth, my mind absently reflected. 

She didn't know that the two people were coming. We had to keep quiet. Unfortunately she didn't get the message and began to hiss through her teeth trying to push me away. I glared at her and put a finger to my lip after I heard the woman's voice. 

"Clothesss," she said. Clothes? I wondered. Where did the clothes come from? 

I then looked down at Granger, widened my eyes and closed them at once. No wonder she was angry. But I couldn't do anything now. I tried not to look at her, but the damage was done. I saw her. I felt the color rising to my cheeks and looked straight ahead at the couple trying to take my mind off of Granger being naked. I could feel her body pressed into mine now. Every curve and angle since I held her tight as to not let her move. 

She was silent watching straight ahead as was I. I couldn't move. And it wasn't at the thought of being caught by the two people, but at being caught seeing Granger naked. How embarrassing. Yet I couldn't keep my mind off. Her hair was dripping with water and my robes were soaked. She changed. She looked so se... 

I didn't finish the thought. 

"They must be nearby," said the man. It was still dark and I couldn't see them clearly. However I did make out one strange thing. They had only one leg. And it was trailing behind them. 

And then I realized why they were hissing like snakes. 

"Homodrakes," Hermione Granger whispered in awe. I wondered how she was able to talk and realized I must have snatched my hand away when I realized I held her nude. 

"Homodrakes?" I whispered back. "What are homodra--" 

I couldn't continue. The woman's blue eyes were fixed around the place we were hiding. Her nostrils flared and then she slithered forward. Her bottom half was the body of a snake's. Her upper half was that of a human. A Snake-woman. "Homo" Latin for human. And "drake" Latin for snake. She was half-snake and half-human. I remembered now. They were the Dark Lord's new experiment. I remember hearing Ruby's plans for them but never knew they were able to create them. Now I knew. And the two of them were coming straight at us. 

I felt Granger's body tremble and I held her close. I held my breath and raised my wand ready to attack if they got near. I didn't want to show myself. If they were to see me and get away, they'd report that back to the Dark Lord and a whole troop of his men would come to get me. I had enough problems as it is. I couldn't afford being caught and neither can Granger. 

I felt Granger's hands clutch the front of my robes. The Homodrake's presence were unnerving. I could feel my blood running cold and then hot in my veins. The female Homodrake opened her mouth, it's fangs dripping venom. She didn't see us yet. 

Suddenly she stopped moving and drew back. 

"Masster isss calling," said her companion. 

She hissed back and then retreated. "Yess. We musst go." 

And within moments they vanished. The sun was high up in the sky now, brightening up the area by the stream. Hermione's clothes were left by the edge of the water and I released her from my grip as though she were fire. I turned my head. 

"I'm sor--sorry about that," I said, finding it hard to apologize. "If I had known..." I drifted off not knowing what else to say. Her cheeks were still red with heat, I was able to see with the corner of my eye. I handed her the blanket she had left in the cave and she snatched it from my hand. 

I closed my eyes as she turned and I waited for her to get dressed. The both of us were silent the whole time. I was unable to take my mind off of something I shouldn't be thinking about. Curse the gods for landing me in such a predicament. 


	3. Water

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:--:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

**When My Heart Tore To Pieces**

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:--:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

_By Queen of Serpents_

**_Chapter Three: Water_**

The incident in the bushy dark part of the forest by the stream/lake had made life difficult for me. And uncomfortable silence would befall us when our hands or shoulders would unknowingly brush against the other. Though no ulterior motive was behind our casual touches, an uneasy feeling would lurch in my stomach. Most of the time I was able to hid my blushes with a smirk but that was getting harder to supress.

Granger would keep to herself most times. Her cheeks hot when our eyes would make contact. We were acting like school kids. The only ironic thing was we acted far from this way back in Hogwarts. The two of us were speechless now whereas back then witty insults and comments would be thrown at the other to tease and to annoy.

That was six years ago. Six years was a long time. I cannot bear to recall the deeds that befallen us in the past. I learned and changed a lot. And I could see clearly that Granger had as well.

I couldn't help but recall her physical changes. Even now, the both of us sweaty and hot in this early autumn day, her hair matted to her forehead and neck, her forehead carrying little beads of sweeat, she was breathtaking in an uncanny sort of way. Back in Hogwarts days I recall her as a bushy-haired, buck-tooth, know-it-all bookworm. Her figure covered completely with heavy cloaks and robes far too many sizes too big. Now even though she still wore large clothes, I could see her curves through the material. I could feel her body pressed to my side as I had held her tight so make sure she would not be seen. I could still remember the way her body was fitted exactly into my form. Her wet naked flesh fit perfectly into my arms. My hands clutching her tightly, my fingers could feel the softness of her skin...

No. I shook my head firmly

I had to stop this.

These...these _thoughts _had to be put to a stop.

I promised myself never to look at a single girl ever after _her_. Woman are only there to tempt and then break the hearts of men. They are vile and evil. Uncaring. Selfish. Undeserving of my affection.

She glanced nervously at me as we sat by another fire on the relatively wet ground. We walked for around 8 kilometers since around 3 days ago when we encountered the Homodrakes. Hopefully there weren't any more around. We were careful since then and my wand would always be tucked in a little pouch in my sleeve in case of emergencies.

"Uh... Malfoy?" She began to speak.

"Yeah?" I said not really sounding as though I cared but inside I wanted to hear what she had to say. We haven't had a decent conversation since the night in the cave and I wanted to hear what she had to say.

She didn't speak for a long time and looked up at the starless sky. The trees around us were shedding leaves so as we would move it would make a rustling noise under our feet. It was unnerving.

"Thanks," she said at last.

I blinked once and then again trying to figure out why she was thanking me.

"...For back there," she answered my unspoken question.

I nodded my head, not really wanting to talk. I could see her trying to hid a blush that was coming to her cheeks and I looked away to hid my own hot face so it would hidden in the darkness.

"No problem," I said at last. My words hung over us like a heavy cloack and instead of making light of the situation, it made it worse. "Thanks," I said too looking into her eyes.

Her head perked up, the blush vanishing, her brown eyes staring at me in curiousity and interest.

"For listening back then," I explained.

Realization dawned on her and she nodded her head too. "I'm always here to listen," she said.

"So we're even then I guess," I told her.

"Even? For what?"

"You saw me cry and I saw you..." I looked away from her so I didn't need to see her blush.

"Yeah. We're even," said her cold voice. And that was the last we spoke that night for she turned around, crawled into her cloak and promtly fell asleep. I on the otherhand was able to do anything but. Her cold answer was making me shiver. Did I say something wrong?

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-


End file.
